Morpho's Pile of Things
Morpho's stuff, don't edit unless you are her and don't steal anything please Morphoverse (New) This is the setting that Morpho and some of MorphoTheRainWing's other characters live in. This is an AU created by MorphoTheRainWing, so don't edit the page except for category adding. You may write stories in the Morphoverse with Morpho's explicit permission. The coding is from the Heliosanctus Wiki (The Upsidedown), with colors edited slightly. Coming Soon (Hopefully) * Map * Sections for each kingdom Canon The Morphoverse takes place a while after the canon, about 50 or 60 years. It takes place in an alternate universe where animus magic is more simple like in the first series, so Darkstalker never became that powerful and therefore the main plot of the second series and Chameleon never happened, but Jade Mountain got founded. At the time of the Morphoverse, Pyrrhia’s technology has advanced a little but not nearly to modern times (about the same level as Pantala in the canon series), and several new cities have been founded. Pantala has freed itself from Queen Wasp's reign, but is still adjusting, so technology hasn't progressed much yet. Morpho herself lives in Jade City, which is a big city built around Jade Mountain. The rules are the same as in the canon universe, so there are no fanon tribes, demons, other forms of magic besides animus and tribe powers, or anything like that. However, this can be altered for interactions with other OCs, such as roleplays and character relationships. Kingdom Format * Bullet point facts Ruler Settlements Sand Kingdom * The descendants of Thorn are now officially the royal family. However, a few SandWings from the original royal family still walk the earth, such as Diamondback. * The SandWings have gotten back their musical proficiency, and are the manufacturers of many instruments. Ruler: King Outback Mud Kingdom Sky Kingdom Sea Kingdom Ice Kingdom Rain Kingdom Night Kingdom Neutral Territories * The area around Jade Mountain is a neutral territory where dragons of all tribes are welcomed. It is home to Jade City and Jade Mountain Academy. Other Stuff * The tribes have hybridized more, and hybrids are very common. Hybrids are not forbidden anymore, and inter-tribe relations have improved considerably. However, there are still some dragons who hate the other tribes or hate hybrids. Dragons in kingdoms other than their tribe's are a common sight. * RainWings have integrated themselves back into dragon society, and fully know how to read and write and defend themselves, although they are still mostly pacifist. NightWings have also fully integrated and more similar to what they were like in Darkstalker Legends, and they have reconstructed the Night Kingdom where it used to be. * Dragons usually eat their meat cooked now. Many RainWings have started eating meat along with fruits, but just as many continue being vegetarians. On the flip side, some dragons from other tribes have become vegetarians. * Animus magic has been studied more and is feared less. Precautions have been taken to ensure that less animus dragons go insane, and animi need a license to enchant objects if they are not doing it in an academic situation. Animi can only enchant small things when they are learning and don't have a license. * The Dragonets of Destiny and the Jade Winglet dragonets are now adults and have families and jobs of their own. * Jade Mountain Academy has grown into a huge school that dragons from all over Pyrrhia come to. There are also other inter-tribe schools that have opened up in other cities, but Jade Mountain is the largest and most successful. * Inter-tribe racism has decreased and dragons are generally more open to those from other tribes than they, but racism is still not an uncommon issue. * Pets are far more common and are kept in all tribes. Scavengers are a bit more well-understood, and many have been domesticated so they aren't afraid of dragons, are more easily trainable, and can be trained to do tricks and even speak a tiny amount of Dragon. Some sloths have also been domesticated, but since they're already so docile, it basically just means that they have been bred to have different fur colors and patterns. A few other species, such as wolves, seals, and ocelots, are also sometimes kept as pets. Many shops sell food and supplies for scavengers, sloths, and other pets. * The kingdoms still exist, but they are more lax about the borders. The ice wall that shoots spears at non-IceWings around the Ice Kingdom has been dismantled. * Male dragons can be kings, although female rulers are still more common. * RainWings now have a single ruler instead of queens taking turns. * Pantala and Pyrrhia have become allies, and it's a fairly rare sight to see a Pyrrhian on Pantala or a Pantalan on Pyrrhia, but not nearly as rare as it used to be. * Pantala's technology level has stayed mostly the same, but the LeafWings have made a full recovery and the HiveWings no longer lord over the SilkWings. Thanks to Pyrrhia, Pantalans now know what scavengers are. * The descendants of Thorn are now officially the royal family. However, a few SandWings from the original royal family still walk the earth, such as Diamondback. Modern The modern Morphoverse has the same locations as the canon Morphoverse, but technology has advanced to the level of Earth’s technology. (WIP) * Dragons are not bipedal. * Clothes can be worn, but they are not a requirement. Dragons will often stroll around with pants but no shirt, or a shirt but no pants. * The equivalent of Santa Claus is an IceWing named Santa Claws. Subpage Test Madness Morpho's Pile of Things/Subpage Test